


Castaway Legacies

by TheSleuth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reality TV, Reylo - Freeform, Showmance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleuth/pseuds/TheSleuth
Summary: Invited to participate in a popular reality TV series, Rey decides to compete with the hopes of winning $1,000,000 and learning more about the family that abandoned her as a child.AKA: The Reylo Survivor AU that no one asked for, but my silly brain couldn’t stop thinking about anyways.**Disclaimer** You do NOT need to have seen Survivor to read this fic.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Marooned

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up, I do work in reality television, but I have never worked on Survivor. I am just a fan of the show.

“This season on Survivor, we’re pitting all new players against each other! However, there are a few wild cards in the mix who may have a hidden advantage. Within our group of castaways are three descendants of some of the greatest Survivor players of all time…but will their family ties prove to be an advantage or will it put a target on their back? Tune in this season to find out!” 

Jeff Probst’s voice could barely be heard above the hard slap of the waves on the side of the ship. Rey and the rest of the competing cast members she’d be “marooned” with in mere minutes were keeping brave faces as the salty Fijian waters misted over them. The island came in and out of view as the bow of the Falcon rose and fell before her. _Only a few more minutes_ , she kept thinking to herself, _Do NOT puke on TV_. While she didn’t know anyone personally that watched the show, that wouldn’t stop millions of strangers judging her from afar if she threw up as they gazed on from the comfort of their couches.

The producer called out for the onboard crew to cut and an extremely tall, hairy cameraman lumbered over to her.

“Looking a little green around the gills. Try this pressure point on your wrist.” He hefted a large Panasonic camera to a dry spot on the deck before gripping one of his wrists with the opposite hand to illustrate. His faded crew t-shirt had the classic logo which must have been from one of the earliest seasons of the show. There was a barely legible scrawl on a badge that read ‘Chewie.’

“Thanks,” Rey managed to say. “There was never much of a chance to get my sea legs growing up in a desert.”

“No worries. You can tell me all about it in your OTF,” he picked the camera back up to continue gathering more footage of her and the others waiting anxiously to begin their 39 days as castaways.

“OTF?”

“On the fly. Y’know, those interviews we do off to the side when you players tell us your backstory and strategies for the viewers.”

Rey nodded, but she had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Back when she’d gotten a call from someone claiming to be a Casting Producer, she nearly hung up thinking they were one of those spam callers trying to steal her identity. Not that they’d get much if they had, in fact, been trying to bleed her dry. 

In a strange twist of fate, they were offering her the chance to audition for a popular television program and, if selected, compete for a $1,000,000 prize. Apparently she was the granddaughter of a former player several seasons back and they wanted to do a ‘Legacies’ season. Turns out her long lost relative was some guy named Sheev Palpatine. Weird name, but hell, it was more than the foster care system had ever told her about her family. A quick Google search told her he had won his season and was noted as the most manipulative and villainous player the show had seen to date. His ruthless, back-stabbing ways had influenced countless players to come. This included the runner up from his season, another well-known player from the ‘Sith’ tribe. This protege, Anakin Skywalker, went on to win a later season. Apparently Sheev was just as awful in real life as he had been on the show, rude to everyone he met and involved in a business scandal that ended in flames. Naturally, he’d fallen off the map after that. Between the unexpected family bomb being dropped over the phone and the headlines flashing before her eyes, it was a bit too much to take in all at once. She’d asked the producer if she could think about it before abruptly hanging up without receiving a response.

After spending several more hours reading everything she could on the fandom Wiki, Rey watched a few highlights to get an understanding of what the show was about. She barely had time to watch anything in her free time and she wasn’t exactly a fan of “reality” television, but she couldn’t balk at the chance to get out of her shitty trailer in the middle of the New Mexico desert. Not to mention that kind of money could help her hire a private investigator and help connect the dots to her parents.

Rey called the producer back the next day and it wasn’t long before she had detailed her life story over Skype to some stranger in Los Angeles. Then came a physical and a psych evaluation over the next few weeks. Being on TV required her to jump through more hoops than she had expected and much more quickly, but apparently she was a shoe-in with her family ties and “underdog” story the rest of the producers absolutely loved. 

To be honest, Rey thought of her own story as rather dry. Pun absolutely intended. Abandoned in a small desert town called Niima, Rey could barely recall the rusted sedan her parents had driven away from her in. She couldn’t decide what was worse; That or the years being “raised” by a disgusting man named Plutt who spent the monthly government checks on booze more often than feeding her. Eking out a living was unglamorous and otherwise uneventful. She wasn’t about to let TV people exploit her personal story, so she’d planned to keep that and her so-called legacy a secret from the other players. All anyone needed to know is Rey Nobody, the mechanic from Nowhere.

From what she’d gleaned, the game had two major elements: game challenges and social strategy. The games could be both physical and mental in nature, designed to test the endurance of your mind and body while you grow slowly more fatigued on the island. How you schemed with and against the other players created a tribal pecking order which could help you win the game...or be your downfall. Rey wasn’t so concerned with the physical aspect. She was no stranger to mild starvation or puzzles that her profession often presented. Her whole life may as well have been preparing her to play such a game. As more of an outcast, she wasn’t sure how she’d fare with the social aspect, however. That part had her glancing around at the other players with extreme trepidation. Seeing some of them, she was regretting not watching more episodes in preparation.

Nearest to her was a round-faced young man wearing an orange and white t-shirt over equally garish orange swim trunks. She could tell just by the look of him he’d seen every season of the show even though he looked like he was barely old enough to meet the age requirements for the series. He tried to look serious for the cameras, but failed to contain his ear-to-ear grin behind oversized glasses. 

Beyond him, Rey had barely noted most of the people that had been shuffled onto the deck with them before the choppy ocean made it difficult to concentrate. They were evenly split between male and female, all dressed in varied garb hinting at their roles in the real world. One guy even wore a blazer. She doubted it would hold up in the tropical rainstorm they were sure to get stuck in at least one of the days here. He looked just as pale and unpleasant as she felt, his gelled ginger hair being undone by the spray and wind. She was grateful to be able to pull her hair up into a small, sensible bun to keep it from whipping all about her face.

As her eyes roamed over the faces of the competitors and camera crew, Rey’s eyes locked on to those of a man who appeared to be staring at her from across the deck. Even with something as distracting as a camera lens near her face, she found herself suddenly transfixed by him. His shaggy black hair fell in waves nearly to his shoulders. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt and seemed entirely unaffected by the movement of the boat, or the chilled water they were being doused with. She got the sense he was sizing her up or perhaps trying to read her mind. He was, without a doubt, a legacy player. One that knew what he was doing.

Rey tore her eyes away and zipped her windbreaker up to her chin. Jeff Probst began speaking to one of the cameras again and the production assistants directed them to line up along the rails by the color of the fabric buffs they’d just drawn from a basket.

“To my left, the Vorata tribe,” Jeff gestured grandly in the direction she stood with those who had grabbed blue. “To my right, the Ota tribe.” Rey was more than relieved to see the man in black and the blazer were on the opposite tribe for now. She watched as he pulled his red buff over his head, temporarily hiding that piercing gaze before wearing it around his neck like a bandana. 

Not knowing what to do with hers, she quickly pulled it onto her wrist before Jeff yelled “GO!” Suddenly Rey found herself plunging into the water, swimming for a raft with a bushel of bananas and a chicken in a makeshift cage. She and the other seven members of her tribe paddled haphazardly for the shore with all they had grabbed. It was a little ridiculous, she had to admit. Especially knowing they would be perfectly safe on their temporary island retreat - complete with a fabricated water well and a first aid station if they needed it. Somewhere beyond the scope of their production-protected paradise, there was even a resort hotel where they’d stay once they were permanently voted off by the tribe. 

As nice as a hot shower and warm bed already sounded, Rey had no intention of getting herself voted off anytime soon. She may have come to this island as nobody, but she intended to leave a winner. 

Dragging the raft and supplies ashore, Rey and the rest of the tribe were met by another set of camera crew catching all the action. It was easier to ignore them than she had thought, focused on the task as she was. A cameraman hovered at the periphery near her and Orange Boy who introduced himself as Bobby.

“Rey,” she offered before wiping sand from her hands to quickly shake his. “Your glasses are bent by the way.” She instinctively reached for the wireframes and straightened them without bothering to ask. _Great_ , she thought. _Already off to a good start ignoring the personal boundaries of others_. Bobby didn’t seem to mind in the least and followed her like a lost puppy for the next several minutes as she collected items from the beach. Perhaps he was already someone ready to ally with her? Not that there was anything wrong with this Bobby kid, but he seemed a little earnest and she needed to get the lay of the land before trusting anyone on this beach.

“It’s going to be great seeing how things play out this season,” he said, reaching for a machete and a folded up tarp. “Ya know, cause of the legacy thing.” Rey didn’t reply, only nodding as she grabbed a cast-iron skillet and a bag of mangos that washed up with the next tribe member. The guy was ripped and his already snug shirt was soaked through to reveal a six pack. He confidently ran his hands through his curls and didn’t bother to help carry anything other than a coconut that washed up beside him.

Another woman, Rose, helped her set the raft against a low-hanging branch as a makeshift lean-to. The rest of the tribe filtered in, making small talk and introducing themselves as they all set up camp. Rey smiled and did her best not to seem too wary of the others. _It’s only day one_ , she reminded herself. _You need these people as much as you must also keep them at arms length._

The tribe was a motley crew to be sure and everyone bantered as they worked together to chop bamboo and forge some semblance of a shelter among the trees. The six pack went by Poe and he tried to look impressive by starting the fire from scratch, but didn’t succeed until a husky, out of breath guy named Snap came to assist. A middle-aged woman called Maz started some rice while the other two women, Kay and Bazine, asked Rey if she wanted to accompany them to the water well.

She agreed and offered to fill up everyone’s canteens. They were more like carefully decorated props designed to look like they came from the island. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kay broke the silence as a cameraman followed them down the trail. 

“Looks like we’ve got a solid tribe, but we definitely outnumber the guys five to three.” She opened the lid and Bazine began ladling water into the canteens as Rey held them. “It’s never too early to start thinking about how we want things to go should we lose the first challenge.”

“Poe seems like he’ll be useful in the physical stuff,” Bazine offered.

“He and Snap already knew how to make fire,” Rey said, keeping her voice level to match theirs. “Maybe one of them is a legacy player.” _Yes, place the target on someone else_ , Rey thought.

“Oooooo, that could make sense,” Kay nodded enthusiastically, taking a drink from her canteen as they turned to walk back. “The other tribe definitely had some intense looking players.”

Once they returned, another camera guy was adjusting Go-Pros and game cameras for capturing nighttime camp activity while everyone else milled about and settled in for the first night in the jungle. Rey listened and made small talk with everyone, only offering up details when asked. Thankfully no one blatantly asked if anyone was related to former players. Rey wasn’t ready to get caught in a lie. 

Poe was already a hit with the tribe, telling stories about being a pilot in the Air Force. Snap had been in the Army and was now a security guard. Of course the military men would bond. Bobby was only nineteen and had, in fact, seen every season of the show. A self-professed mega fan and student of anthropology, he informed everyone that the tribe names translated to ‘Resist’ and ‘Order’. Rey was already beginning to feel protective over him in spite of his somewhat obnoxious enthusiasm. An alliance with him could prove valuable since he clearly knew more about the show than she did.

Kay worked in retail and was deeply obsessed with yoga, which she was already doing beside the fire. Maz was a bartender who commented that she thought cameraman Chewie was cute when she thought none of the crew was around. They were no doubt still being filmed with microphone packs on them most of the time. Bazine was a bit of an enigma. Even quieter than Rey, she claimed she worked in finance. Rose said she had taken over her family’s plumbing business with her sister once their parents had retired. 

Just as the sun began to set, Rey was settling in on the bamboo beams and enjoying the idle chatter of her tribe when she was called over by their producer, Amilyn, for her first solo interview. Apparently it was what filmmakers called ‘golden hour’ when everything and everyone looked great on camera.

Amilyn adjusted her lavender Ray Bans and flipped through a clipboard of call sheets and shot lists until she arrived at a list of questions along with what was clearly a written profile on Rey. The sound technician, Art, carried a large kit labeled ‘R2’ with several knobs and lights moving up and down as he made adjustments. Rey was suddenly feeling very self conscious. The same cameraman from the beach now settled his Panasonic C3PO on a tripod and aimed it squarely at her and the rock perch Amilyn positioned her on. She found reading all the labels calmed her while she waited.

“Well, Rey,” Amilyn lifted her sunglasses to address her, “It’s very exciting to meet the granddaughter of the formidable Sheev Palpatine. He’s left quite the shoes for you to fill.”

“So I’m told.” Rey laughed nervously. Amilyn leaned in and gestured with her hand to indicate Rey should keep going. Ah yes, Rey suddenly remembered...Explain it all clearly for the viewer. Incorporate the question as part of the answer. They’d all been prepped on this and given packets of information that would help ready them for interviews in between regular gameplay.

“My name is Rey and my grandfather was Sheev Palpatine.” _I am so not a natural at this_.

“You’re a natural!” Amilyn said as though that would make Rey feel more comfortable. “And how do you feel that will affect your gameplay this season on Survivor?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure how that will affect my gameplay. My grandfather was never part of my life, so I certainly never received any tips or tricks for the game,” Rey was surprised to find a lump forming in her throat. Clearly exhaustion from the marooning was already weakening her resolve. “In fact, I was given up for adoption at a young age and I had no idea I was related to him until I was told about the series.” 

“So you’re a total Survivor underdog,” Amilyn added, leading her along. Rey was surprisingly grateful, unsure of what to say in this extremely strange reality she found herself in.

“I suppose that makes me an underdog,” Rey repeated, “If anything, people might target me if they find out I'm related to him, so I’m keeping my mouth shut.” She mimed zipping her mouth shut, which Amilyn clearly loved. 

The rest of the interview went much the same. Amilyn asked probing questions to paint the picture of Rey, a legacy player seeking to move past her painful abandonment and forge her own path like any of the other non-legacy players. All while highlighting that the knowledge of her family history could make her an untrustworthy player and a potential target. It was obviously an oversimplification of her real life, but there was certainly truth in it - at least the background bit. So much for not letting them exploit her. She kicked her herself internally all with a false, hopeful smile plastered on her face. If she wanted to win the million, she’d have to play both games - the one in front of the camera and the one behind it.


	2. The Lay of the (Is)land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first challenge reveals what lies in store for Rey and the other players over the course of the season. Alliances are formed and secrets are discovered within the Vorata tribe.

Sweat beaded on Rey’s forehead as she lined up with her tribe on the start line. They were barely about to begin the first challenge and she was already stiff and achy from sleeping on the ground or lounging in the makeshift shelter at camp. 

Once again, Jeff Probst was working his host magic. He described the obstacle course and puzzle combo challenge that would utilize the whole team. Rowing a boat around a wall, climbing over said wall, untying some knots that lead to puzzle pieces attached to a buoy and assembling said pieces once each team member had carried a piece over a balance beam...Rey knew she should be paying better attention to the spectacle she was about to perform, but she found herself staring at the other tribe. 

The ginger man that had been wearing a blazer on the deck of the Falcon had decided sensibly to remove it for this challenge, but he was already so sunburnt that his skin looked almost the same shade as his hair. To Rey’s relief, the tall, black-haired man did not look at her and eyed the obstacle course instead. 

Probst gestured at a spinning device beside him that resembled the Wheel of Fortune, something new this season. On it were listed various scenarios that might befall the losing tribe. He gave it a dramatic spin before it came to a stop on the word “Traitor.”

The players who were longtime fans of Survivor and had seen every new twist thrown into the mix reacted appropriately, looking nervous or shocked. Rey did her best to mimic their expressions. She’d heard of scenarios where players didn’t necessarily go home right away, but rather to a place called “Redemption Island” or “The Edge of Extinction” and it seemed this season would provide a mix of options randomly decided each week. Legacy players and legacy twists, all neatly packaged in a new and exciting way.

“Not only will the winning tribe be safe from having to vote someone out at tribal council, but they will gain the advantage of another player…” Probst paused dramatically, “From the losing team.”

Not that they’d had much time to form alliances in the tribe, but of course TV magic would dictate endless wrenches being thrown into the plans of the players. While she was reassured that no one was going home just yet, Rey wasn’t ready to find herself in another mix of strangers just as she was getting used to the first set. She only hoped she’d be able to keep up.

By the time she found herself furiously paddling a boat with Bobby and the rest of the Vorata tribe, Rey had entered a zen state of intense concentration. Having never done something so absurd in her life, she was surprisingly adept at maneuvering the vessel while the others began scrambling up the wall. At the last moment she joined them, being pulled over by Poe and Snap. As soon as she landed on the other side, they were all in the water untying knots below the surface. She cursed her desert upbringing once more as she was not able to hold her breath for long stretches of time like most of the others could. There was no room for weakness this early in the game.

She was the last one on the beach with her portion of the puzzle, doing her best not to choke on salt water as the cameras rolled on. Rey erred again by looking over at the other tribe as Probst continued shouting his play by play. 

“The Ota tribe may have this in the bag! They’ve been efficient and are already assembling their puzzle. Kylo is directing Hux and Gwen. Can the Vorata tribe catch up?” 

_Ah,_ Rey thought, _so that’s his name_ . The sinister, staring man was Kylo and his obvious tribe lackey was Hux. Their other adept puzzle solver, Gwen, looked like she was more than six feet tall and had short cropped blonde hair. Most of their team appeared to be athletic. _Shit_.

“C’mon, Rey,” Rose’s voice pulled her from her distraction, “We’re still in this!”

Without further hesitation, Rey flew across the balance beam with her final piece as Bobby and Maz were making up for her lost time. 

“And just like that, Vorata is closing the gap!” Probst continued.

“That piece is reversed,” Kay chimed in as they slotted Rey’s final piece into place. Time seemed to stop as Bobby adjusted it one final time. Suddenly everyone was shouting and jumping all over each other and high-fiving.

“Bobby, buddy!” Poe lifted the stunned young man off the ground and everyone embraced each other - sweat, grime and all.

They’d won the first challenge. Rey breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn’t cost them the game, but she knew her mistakes wouldn’t be forgotten. If she didn’t pull her weight again, she’d be voted off quickly and all would be lost. 

Back at camp, she tried to make herself as useful as possible. She gathered firewood and put on some rice. Everyone was still congratulating Bobby and Maz for their problem-solving prowess. They were at the top, just as she was at the bottom. Luckily they were about to receive a new member from the other tribe. Whoever this unknown was, they would likely be at the bottom of the pecking order with her.

Almost as though he could sense her unease, Bobby came up and patted Rey on the back. 

“Don’t sweat it, we won!” He offered. 

“No thanks to me,” she frowned, stirring the rice to prevent it from burning.

“It was a team effort. We don’t have anything to worry about yet and I’ve got your back.” He beamed at her. Even though there was a high likelihood they’d have to betray each other down the road, he was right. Today they were safe. Rey couldn’t help but feel a swell of joy blooming in her chest. So she did have an ally, possibly for the first time in her life. How crazy it was to think she was finally connecting with others all because of a television series.

“And I’ve got yours. Not that you need it, Puzzle Pro!” She offered him a seashell with a scoop of rice.

“I wonder who we’re going to get from the other tribe.” Bazine said, fiddling with something in her bag of personal items.

“Well, once the sun sets we’ll find out.” Poe said, pulling his buff over his eyes for a nap.

The others seemed equally lethargic after their exertion as Amilyn entered camp and pulled Maz for an interview first. Rey knew this high couldn’t last forever and she was sorely tempted to search for an elusive immunity idol. There was always at least one somewhere near either camp and all a player had to do was find it. They could use it to save themselves or another from being voted out during tribal council. Doing so would only put a bigger target on her back and Rey already felt the odds were stacked against her. 

As things stood, she was allied with Bobby and Kay had made the mention of a female alliance to her and Bazine. That would mean Rose and Maz would hopefully be on board, leaving Snap and Poe as the targets unless they did decide to target Rey as a weak performer in the challenge.

She detailed this in her OTF interview with Amilyn and Chewie. Chewie was quickly becoming Rey’s favorite member of the television crew. He reassured her when she felt she’d sounded ridiculous in her interviews and, as she turned to leave, dropped a hint as to where she could find more coconuts to take back to camp.

Upon her return, Rey noted Bazine reading a scrap of parchment off the side of the trail to the water well. When she noticed Rey’s presence, Bazine quickly turned and failed to disguise her sleight of hand maneuver to return the paper to her satchel. Rey also had to pretend she hadn’t noticed, wiping her brow as though she were still exhausted and not adjusting well to the elements. Neither woman said anything to the other. Rey only hoped Bazine hadn’t already located the immunity idol.

No sooner had they sat wordlessly around the fire than a figure emerged from the trees, followed by the 3PO camera guy. Everyone stared as he waved with false bravado.

“Looks like I’m with you guys now.” He started to take off his satchel, not knowing where to hang it.

“What’s your name, Traitor,” Poe joked and everyone chuckled uneasily.

“Finn,” he replied, donning his new Vorata buff.

“It suits you,” Poe continued, clapping him on the back.

Rey got up and introduced herself and it wasn’t long before everyone readily accepted him as one of the Vorata.

“So,” Kay began, “Give us the deets on the other tribe.”

Finn detailed the names of the other members and the lines that had already been drawn on their stretch of beach. The largest allied group that had voted him out was comprised of Kylo, Hux, Gwen, Zorii, and a guy going by D.O. - all physical threats. The other two stragglers of the tribe, like himself, had just been hoping to fly under the radar. Their names were Beaumont and Janna. He didn’t have any idea who the legacy players might be, all he knew was that he wasn’t one of them.

“Sorry to disappoint,” he laughed. “I’ve got nothing to hide and no allegiances back there anymore.”

The next day Rey, Bobby, and Finn bonded as they swam in the ocean. Finn opened up that he had been a foster kid too, but managed to get out on his own and had a decent job as a city sanitation worker. Knowing he’d grown up just as lonely, Rey felt compelled to tell them both everything. Maybe if she was fully honest about her background, their alliance would only be strengthened. That was all dashed when Bobby began to hash out the details of some of the more notorious players of yore - players like Sheev Palpatine - and how he just hoped none of the legacy players were rotten apples off of that family tree.

“My money is on that Kylo guy,” Finn said. “He barely says anything to anyone else unless it's to give orders. But I guess if he is a legacy player, he’s too valuable to get rid of this early.”

“I’ve got something I want to share with you guys before we get back to camp,” Rey looked around as she wrung out her hair on the beach. Only Chewie and a sound tech were there eavesdropping on their strategizing. “But this stays between us.”

“Of course.” Bobby nodded, also checking the tree line for any unwanted listeners.

“I think Bazine has an idol. I saw her stuffing something into her bag when I was going back to camp yesterday. She was acting really squirrelly when I came up on her.”

“Well we can’t just go rifling through her bag with this many people milling around camp,” Finn said. “Then we look suspicious.”

“We will just have to see how the next challenge goes.” Bobby’s voice dropped to a whisper. “If we can get Poe, Rose, and Snap with us then there is a good chance we can flush it out by splitting votes, but I’d rather be sure it’s really an idol before we go down that road.”

Rey and Finn nodded in agreement. They decided they would in fact have to pilfer Bazine’s bag as soon as possible to get a good look at the parchment. 

They got their chance much sooner than they were anticipating. Bazine was off being interviewed and the other tribe members were either napping or had gone to bathe in the ocean. Maz and Snap were the only ones there and they had their backs turned to Finn and Rey. Bobby struck up a conversation with them about the wildlife on the island to keep them occupied and faced away. The camera crew had enough tact to not interfere with gameplay or arouse suspicion on the other players’ behalf.

Finn quickly stuck his hand into the satchel and felt around briefly before pulling out the rolled up scroll. He and Rey walked quietly down the path out of earshot where another cameraman happened to be conveniently waiting.

Keeping watch while Finn unrolled the parchment, Rey’s head was on a swivel. His eyes darted quickly over it before he looked up at her. His expression was carefully blank.

“Well? What does it say?” Rey asked. He responded by handing it over.

“Looks like I’m not the only traitor in our midst.” His tone was grave.

Rey’s eyes scanned over the parchment quickly and a knot began to form in her gut as she read.

**_You have been selected as a spy for the Ota tribe. Below is information that you may use as an advantage. Use it wisely._ **

**_ONE of your current tribe members is a legacy player. Their name has only three letters._ **

_Shit_ and _fuck_ were a few colorful words that began to ping around inside Rey’s skull as the knot turned into nausea. _Keep calm_ , she repeated to herself. _There are four of us with three-letter names on this tribe_.

When she looked back up, she could tell something had shifted between them. Only a handful of days in and her first alliance was already in peril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!
> 
> Thank you for your continued readership!


	3. Prisoner of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's determination to prove herself lands her behind enemy tribe lines while Kylo makes good on an aggressive strategy - setting himself far apart from his father's legacy.

Rey felt as though she were swallowing glass as Finn waved Bobby over. Maz and Snap almost looked relieved to see him take his diatribe on Fijian fish away from the fire and didn’t bother to see where he was going as he made his way down the trail to where they stood. He looked eagerly between their two tense faces before Rey handed him the scroll so she could take a swig from her canteen.

She really wished it was something stronger. Bobby looked down at the parchment for several seconds and began to nod slowly, the wheels clearly turning in his head. After a moment he realized they were still standing out in the open with Bazine’s stolen clue. He quickly rolled it up and handed it back to Finn. 

“Well,” Bobby sounded breathless. “Right now Bazine is a far bigger threat than any legacy player.” Rey noticed he wouldn’t fully meet her eyes.

“We have no idea how she will use this information,” Rey said. “The only people she may have trusted with it were Rose, Snap, or you Bobby. The rest of us were fair game until you showed up, Finn. She already had the clue by then.”

“And Finn is spelled with two Ns,” he said matter of factly.

Rey also didn’t want to break it to them that being a legacy player didn’t make her a threat in any way, but at this point the mystique alone was a danger in itself. In a game where deceiving and outwitting others was half the battle, no one would believe her even if she told the truth. There wasn’t enough information about Sheev Palpatine to make anything she said provable one way or the other. Either way, she knew this was a lose lose situation for her. 

“I have an idea,” Bobby said suddenly, pushing his glasses up his nose with an agitated sense of urgency. “If we lose the challenge, Bazine is gone. We tell everyone about the note and that she is a spy. Those with the three-letter names will have to ally with us or risk being complicit in whatever alliance she may have created with this information.”

“Bobby, you’re a genius.” Rey said, smiling at him as her stomach continued to twist painfully from the guilt of her lie. The producers were probably eating this up, her hidden identity was veritable TV gold.

“We should get back to camp,” Finn tucked the parchment under his arm and led the way. Rey and Bobby made sure to stay several paces behind so it didn’t appear the three of them had continued colluding after their time at the beach.

By the time they were waiting for the next challenge to begin the following day, Rey was in full panic mode. As hungry as she was, subsisting only on rice and whatever small fish they’d managed to catch, she’d barely been able to swallow more than a mouthful. Perhaps she wasn’t cut out for this game after all.

_ Get a hold of yourself _ , Rey thought.  _ At least they didn’t ask you outright.  _ If simply withholding information made her feel this bad, she couldn’t imagine what lying would feel like.  _ It’s only a game! _

Jeff spun the wheel and the pointed marker came to rest on ‘Prisoner of War’ before he announced that the winning tribe would get to select a player from the losing team. As a bonus reward, the winning team would also get additional fishing gear and seasoning salts. As a double hit to the losers, someone would finally be fully voted out of the game.

Because they had two extra players, Bazine and Snap had decided to sit out of the challenge so the teams were even. Rey was so exhausted that she wished she had sat out instead, but she knew she needed to prove she could pull her weight in a challenge. Instead, she was now using what was left of her strength to dig a whole so the rest of her team could crawl under a beam. Then it was pushing a large chest over to a combination lock puzzle. Once that was unlocked, two players had to complete the formidable Takodana Forest maze.

The entire time, both teams were neck and neck. Rey, thankfully, was able to buy her team an extra thirty seconds by solving the combination lock first and entering the maze without hesitation. Kylo had solved the lock after her, but they’d only been behind because Gwen’s height meant they needed to dig a deeper hole for her to make it under. Unfortunately his combination puzzle skills were only outmatched by his sense of direction. It’s as though they were connected by magnets and she could feel him breathing down her neck at every turn.

At the last moment they both entered the center of the maze, Kylo’s long strides outpacing hers at the last moment. Rey’s heart sank as the Ota tribe’s flag was raised mere seconds before Vorata’s signalling them as the winners of the challenge. Rey looked over in defiant fury. She’d done everything she could to defeat Kylo, but in that moment it still hadn’t been enough. She knew it was fear of her own secret had ripped her focus away again when it mattered most. When their eyes met, she could tell he knew it too.

As she stared into the abyss of his gaze, Rey felt the earth shimmer briefly before exhaustion won out and everything went black.

**

Kylo could hardly believe his luck as he pulled the lever to release their flag, he’d only had to follow her through the maze and then outpace her at the last moment. He knew that his performance in the challenge would allow him to be the one to select a player from the losing tribe. He fully intended to choose the Bobby kid. He’d get the information he needed about the other tribe and then eliminate him. An easy play this early in the game. 

As the son of former player and lovable rogue, Han Solo, Ben Solo had decided to take the name Kylo Ren for the duration of game play. Of course he’d been taught everything he needed to succeed in this game by his parents, but he didn’t need the majority of his inept tribe knowing that. Hell, his mother, Leia, had been a producer on the show when his father managed to win her over with his charming antics. Even Chewie the hirsute cameraman was now a longtime family friend. While they couldn’t help him in the game, Han had come away with far more than a cool million. 

In play, Han Solo’s tactics had been a bit more traditional. He’d started off as a lone wolf, willing to make brash moves and form alliances with anyone that would keep him in the game. At the end, he saved his former rival, Lando Calrissian from elimination and the two ended up forming a strong alliance to defeat another famous game villain named Jacob Hutt in the final three. Calrissian ultimately didn’t earn the vote as he’d already won a previous season. He’d spent his prize money on an elaborate wardrobe. His famous cape and cane combo had practically become a meme to the droves of fans on the internet. 

Ben’s whole life had been defined by Survivor and he hated it. He didn’t even want to play in this season, but he couldn’t stand the guilt trip Leia had put him through. That and the enormous shadow of their stories which he refused to stand under. If they insisted he played, he’d take a page from a different book. He’d be the most cutthroat player the game had ever seen, even more cantankerous than Sheev Palpatine.

The plan to take Bobby was solid in Kylo’s mind until he saw the way that Rey girl from the Vorata tribe looked at him. The hint of fear in her eyes told him she had a secret. She’d been an unknown at the marooning, but the way she fought so hard to save herself this early on showed him there was more to the story. 

She’d shown plenty of skill in the challenge for a novice, but she clearly didn’t know anything about pacing herself. He barely had time to catch her as she collapsed from probable heat exhaustion.

“Medic!” Kylo shouted. 

Jeff Probst and the set designated doctor rushed forward through a side panel they’d opened leading out of the maze. He laid her on the ground and was surprised he felt the urge to brush a stray lock of hair from her face just before they asked him to give her space. He complied, somewhat reluctantly before getting a grip.

_ These pathetic new players really should know their own stamina _ , he thought. Even so, he took one more glance at her before turning away.

He followed Jeff out of the maze as the medical team pulled out their smelling salts and readied water. Once they reached the rest of the players, Kyo rejoined his tribe and received several claps on the back. The Vorata tribe glanced between the maze and each other, waiting for Rey to emerge.

“I don’t want anyone to worry, but Rey fainted just after completing the challenge. She’s in the good hands of our medical team and will return to camp soon.” Probst informed the waiting tribes. “Ota, you get to select who from the losing tribe will join you.”

“We’ll take Rey.” Kylo didn’t wait to deliberate with the others.

“Very well,” Probst gestured at their reward items, “Take these back to camp and we’ll send Rey over as soon as possible.”

He could hear the dissenting grumbles from his tribe as they marched out of the arena with their goods. He didn’t have long before they started in on him.

“Really? The girl that just fainted?” Gwen scoffed, “She couldn’t make it through the challenge today without passing out. We need someone who can help us win -”

“Then she’s an even easier target.” Kylo interrupted her. “She’ll give us information on the other tribe or we’ll vote her out at our next tribal council. She’s our goat either way.”

He was on the edge of rage. He’d just won them the challenge and they should have been more grateful.  _ Ah there it is _ , Ben could practically hear the memory of his mother’s voice as she’d fought with his father,  _ that classic Solo pride _ .

Upon returning to camp, Kylo immediately went to the water well to cool off. Even his more meat-headed tribe mates could vote him off if he rubbed them the wrong way. More than that, he was far too anxious about his planned interrogation of Rey. If she wasn’t the third legacy player, then surely she’d know who was. He had no idea what hidden advantage this would provide them yet, other than simple strategic knowledge anyone could have gleaned from watching the show, but he was certain there’d be something. 

One of his current tribemates, Janna, was none other than the daughter of Lando Calrissian. He’d already overheard her flashing around her legacy status to D.O.. Allying with those who believed they could ride the coattails of whatever strategy she’d pull out along the way would likely be her downfall. All the better for him, but he decided to keep this secret to himself. Kylo had the distinct feeling Hux would stab him in the back at the first opportunity. Hux wasn’t much of a physical threat for later challenges, but Kylo could tell he would be a conniving strategist if given the chance.

By the time he’d filled his canteen and doused his buff, he was feeling more collected. Perfect timing because Rey was being led down the trail by a producer who quickly reminded her to drink plenty of water. 

When she moved tentatively to the water well, he moved aside to let her.

“So, I’m in Ota territory now it seems.” She was clearly avoiding his eyes as she refilled her own canteen.

“You’re my guest,” he said smugly. “I’d like to have a few words with you before we get back to camp.”

“What about the others?” He knew she was inquiring about his Ota tribe, but he decided to dig into her vulnerability instead.

“You mean your ‘friends’ on the other tribe?” He jibed, intending for his words to hurt. “I have no idea, but I doubt they were sad to see you go with that performance.”

She looked at him then, that same desperate defiance she had in the maze.

“I know you wish you had beat me, but here we are.” He used his height to his advantage and towered over her. “Your game is in my hands now. I expect you to give me the information I want or you’re gone at the next tribal council.”

To her credit she didn’t cower, but instead leaned in to get right back in his face. The air between them practically sizzled. “Try and get in my head all you want. I’m not giving you anything.”

Out of instinct and general distaste for having anyone aggressively enter his space, Kylo leaned back a fraction. Her audacity had surprised him, he had to admit. She wasn’t the pliant pushover he thought she’d be. And she didn’t stop there, taking another step forward and poking an index finger painfully into his chest.

“You’re nothing more than a bully,” she spat. “Already so afraid you have to play like an asshole to stay in control. You think that will make you one of the greats?” Kylo took another step back, affronted and she closed the distance again. “We’ll see who outlasts who.”

Having seemingly finished her tirade, Rey forcefully pulled her new buff onto her head and marched into his camp. He was certainly angry, but perhaps for the first time in his life he was speechless.

“That was great stuff.” Snoke, one of the producers assigned to the Ota tribe, emerged from the bushes with his dedicated cameraman, Pryde.

“Surely, she can’t be allowed to speak that way.” Ben huffed, taking a superfluous drink just to give his hands something to do.

“We can always bleep her.” Snoke grinned as gleefully as his scarred face would allow him to as he led Kylo away, jotting notes onto his clipboard ‘hot sheet’ summary of the day’s events. “Let’s go do an interview. I want to hear all about how she  _ resisted _ your charms. We can really lean into the angle of how you’re playing completely different than your father.”

Kylo turned on him then. “I told you his legacy means nothing to me and my gameplay.”

“We shall see,” Snoke seemed unphased as he scribbled wildly on his clipboard. “We shall see.”

Kylo knew he needed to keep his emotions in check if he was to maintain control. He couldn’t let Snoke or anyone back at camp know how much she had already gotten under his skin. He had the uncomfortable thought that, while she may not be as well versed in the world of Survivor as him, she was already playing better than she knew. 


	4. Behind Enemy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now stuck with the Ota tribe, Rey is assumed to be the sacrificial goat at the next vote until an unexpected ally emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long for an update. Thankful to be working, but not a lot of time on my hands of late. Thank you for your patience!

Rey shouldn’t have been surprised at the way the Ota tribe looked at her when she entered camp. She supposed she looked like fresh meat, a prisoner of war as promised by the wheel at the challenge. Perhaps she’d have the opportunity to return to the Vorata, but she didn’t want to sit around and wait to be interrogated again after that stunt by Kylo. She sidestepped their wary glances and made straight for the beach. Niceties clearly weren't going to get her anywhere and she needed a miracle.

As soon as she was out of view she immediately began scanning the ground and trees for any nooks and crannies that might be hiding an idol. Every so often she’d look around, but only a lone cameraman seemed to be following along. By the time her canteen was nearly empty again, she finally spotted it.

Swearing under her breath in excitement, Rey dug under the tree root where she had seen a texture that looked out of place. For a moment she thought she’d cry as she unwrapped the parchment.

“Congratulations, you have found a hidden immunity idol,” Rey read aloud for the sake of the camera, barely able to keep the grin off of her face. Her hands were trembling slightly as she stuffed it down the side of her shorts. She needed to control herself so as not to give the enemy tribe any more reason to vote her out. If anything, she needed to be more desperate and pleading. If she could make an alliance with even one player on Ota, then she might be able to save her idol for another day.

Following the sound of quiet chatter back to the fire, Rey was stopped on the edge of the trees by a young woman in a purple and gold shirt that looked like it came from a rave.

“Zorii,” she said, not bothering to offer her hand. “Words out that you're our new goat.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Rey tried to hide her exasperation with a half smile. She needed to be unphased and somehow friendly. What an odd concoction of forced emotions this was. 

“You know sometimes the bottom is the best place to be in this game,” Zorii continued. She leaned causally against the tree. Of course she could relax, she was with the numbers in her tribe. “Don’t worry, I don’t give a damn about the other tribe right now.”

“Is there something you want from me?”

“Depends on if you found something on your little walk.” 

Rey’s blood ran cold, but she remained composed.

“Wish I had. It’s obvious I’m the easy target if we lose a challenge.” Even now she was far too conscious of the lump at her side, hoping it was invisible.

“Then I guess it’s your lucky day. It’s never too early to start making big moves.” She ran a hand to her messy top knot and came away with a folded up piece of paper that Rey recognized.

“You’re a spy.” Rey said.

“That’s right,” Zorii replied, suddenly more alert and even more curious. “How would you know what this already says?”

“Let’s just say the Vorata tribe has another player who isn’t as good at hiding things as you are.” Rey doubted she should have said that, but it was better to give her something that might throw her off the scent that Rey might have an idol.

“There has to be more to this ‘spy’ business than just forming alliances. We are a long way off from the tribe merge so we can either work together or not. Can I trust you?” Rey could now see the unease on her face. She might be with the numbers now, but everyone knew that could change at a moment’s notice in this game.

“What did you have in mind?” Rey was willing to hear her out, but she still had no intention of letting herself get double crossed. Her instincts to fend for herself that had served her in her youth certainly weren’t going anywhere yet, at least not while she was on the Ota tribe. 

Zorii was right that there were several new elements this season that were keeping the pot stirred and the effects would remain to be seen until the remainder of the 39 days were up.

“It says there are two legacy players in the Ota tribe, but Janna has already made it abundantly clear that she is one of them. I don’t know who the second one is, but my money is on Kylo or Hux. They are at the top of our alliance right now and Janna is at the bottom. I don’t want to wait around until the merge to get rid of those two. They’re dangerous.” Zorii was speaking so quickly that Rey could barely nod to keep up. She was certain the production team would have to subtitle her for the viewers when the episode aired.

“So you want to use me to flip the numbers and get one of them out now.”

“Like I said, never too early to make a big move. Besides, I’m sure you made friends on Vorata by now. I’ve seen alliances last for entire seasons that were made on day one and technically I’ve been one of you since the beginning.”

Rey realized this was a moment where she actually had the upper hand and Zorii needed her, but it was going to take more than the two of them to enact this plan.

“Anything’s better than being the goat,” Rey stuck out her hand and Zorii took it, sealing their alliance.

Back at the Ota shelter, Zorii went and sat with Kylo and the rest of her ‘main’ alliance to pretend like nothing was wrong and ensure them that Rey was definitely still the easy vote.

Rey on the other hand had to put her newfound social skills to the test and sidle up to Janna. She was busy chopping a coconut while D.O. and a guy going by Beau lounged in the shade. 

“You’ve got some nerve coming over here after I saw you talking with Zorii,” She didn’t even bother looking up at Rey, but continued working the coconut husk. “Better spit out whatever it is you came to say before the rest of the tribe thinks we are allying with the goat.”

“Only if you want the chance to become the major alliance of this tribe,” Rey said as she perched herself on a downed palm tree. This gave Janna pause.

“Right now my only strategy is keeping the target off of my back,” Janna finally looked at her.

“Spoken like a true Calrissian,” Rey hadn’t managed to see much of his season, but she knew enough from the wiki.

“Is that what Zorii told you?” Janna stood, clearly agitated with the coconut and the conversation. “Thinks she can start a witch hunt for legacy players? What does it matter?”

“I don’t know,” Rey said, “I just know I don’t want to go down as the easy vote.”

“And what makes you think we’d have the numbers?”

“Zorii would be with us and that’s enough if you three are also on board.” Beau and D.O. laughed at this.

“You trust her?” Janna asked disbelievingly.

“Looks like I have to.” Rey took the machete Janna set aside and finished cracking open the coconut. “Besides, if she can convince them I’m not a threat, then who on this tribe is the next easiest target?”

Janna took half of the coconut Rey offered and began to dig at the meat inside. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment before turning to D.O. and Beau. Rey could see they knew they’d be on the chopping block right after Janna if they didn’t get the upper hand soon.

“Let’s just see how the next challenge goes.” She finally replied, her back still turned to Rey.

\--

That night, Rey slept alone at the edge of the fire, still unsure of where she stood. At the very least, the presence of her immunity idol was reassuring, but to have to use it so soon would feel like a waste. She’d managed to avoid Kylo by discussing extra strategy with the producers and, in one case, diving behind a tree before he could see her on the path. She knew he’d grill her again if given the chance and she didn’t intend to do so. 

She was finally about to drift off to sleep when she heard a rustling at the edge of the trees. Right now it was primarily Go-Pros and maybe one lingering late-shift cameraman who was tasked with capturing any nighttime activities. Rey guessed it could have also been a snake rustling about, but then again a snake wouldn’t be whispering her name.

“Pssssst. Rey.” The disembodied voice continued.

She rose slowly as not to wake the other Ota members. She’d been left alone for the majority of the afternoon, most members assuming she’d still be the unanimous option no doubt. They were all sleeping now, so who the hell would be in the bushes?

As she rounded the tree line, Finn jumped out. She was so startled that she nearly screamed before clamping her hands over her mouth.

“What are you doing here?” She whispered after she finally composed herself.

“I came to rescue you.” He said, smiling gleefully.

“What? That can’t be allowed.” 

“We got a note in our tribe mailbox that said we could send one player to retrieve the Prisoner of War before the next challenge. I knew it couldn’t have been as simple as a tribe swap like it was with me. I volunteered since I’m familiar with the camp.” He held out her old Vorata buff.

Rey ignored it and threw her arms around him, thankful to be leaving the Ota already.

“Wait.” Rey pulled back, “I need to leave a note for Zorii.”

“There’s no time,” Finn hissed. “If we get caught, it’s going to get ugly.”

Rey weighed his words before turning to follow him down the beach.

They didn’t make it very far before a tall, dark figure emerged from the trees and the deep voice of Kylo Ren was heard just above the crash of the waves.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to post chapters at least every other week if not sooner!


End file.
